¿Porque?
by Rondero001
Summary: ¿porque?...es una muy buena pregunta que todos se hacen, es facil decirla, pero puede expresar tantas cosas y hacerse millones de preguntas con ella


_hola a todos hoy les vengo trayendo este fic que se me ocurrio luego de ver la pelicula "el estudiante" y aunuqe soy hombre esa historia me hace llorar y reflexionar, bueno espero que les guste _

* * *

**_Cuando una persona muere, no esta soñando, esa persona ya desperto...nosotros somos los que seguimos soñando_**

* * *

**¿Porque?**

¿Porque?...esa es la unica pregunta que esta dando tatas vueltas en mi cabeza...¿porque?...porque cada dia que me levanto me siento mas triste, me siento mas deprimido, me siento mas solo

y no es por el hecho de que ya no te veo recostada a mi lado, o porque ya no te oige decirte "_buenos dias tonto_", o porque yo te diga "_buenos dias boba_", no...eso, eso es algo que me duele, y yo ya no quiero eso, cada dia estoy peor que el anterior, me siento triste cada dia, porque...cada ves que me levanto siempre me contesto...¿porque sigo estando dormido...si yo ya quiero despertar?

¿porque?...esa pregunta me sige acosando pero ahora mas extensa...¿porque me has abandonado?...¿porque te has ido?...¿porque me has dejado solo?

akane...tu siempre me decias, en todas las estupidas discuciones que teniamos, que tu moririas...despues de mi...porque tu eras mas fuerte que yo y que vivirias tanto tiempo...me decias que cuando yo muera llorarias por mi, vendrias a verme todos los dias y que esperarias para volverme a ver...pero...pero no fue asi...y ahora...ahora estoy solo...tu te fuiste y te olvidaste de lo que me dijiste

nisiquiera...nisiquiera me dejaste despedirme...nisiquiera me dejaste pedirte perdon por todas las estupideses, gritos o cualquier cosa que tuvimos...nisiquiera me dejaste darte las gracias por hacer que mi vida es y siempre sera la mejor que tuve

akane...se supone...que esto no venia en nuestros planes, yo...yo me acostumbre a tenerte a mi lado...yo me acostumbre a todas tus discuciones y todas tus acciones...como puedo vivir mi vida ahora si ya estoy acostumbrado a tenerte junto a mi

akane...yo...yo no puedo soportar esto...estoy solo, mis padres murieron, tu padre murio, tus hermanas tampoco estan...porque...porque rayos tengo que ser el ultimo en morir, jamas tuve hermanos...jamas tuve tios o primos los cuales me apoyaran, solamente te tenia a ti...a ti y exclusivamente a ti...jamas pudimos tener hijos y eso nos debasto a los dos, pero...pero te tenia a ti, y tu me tenias a tu lado, eso era suficiente

me...me han dicho que siga con mi vida, que en algun momento me tendran que llamar para estar contigo...pero, pero como quieren que lo haga, tengo 81 años ya casi no puedo moverme, mis manos son cada ves mas debiles, ahora ya no tengo la fuerza que tenia antes, solamente tengo este dolor que siento en mi corazon porque ya no te tengo

desearia volverte a escuchar un "_baka_" sali de tu boca una ves mas, volver a sentir esos golpes que me dabas cuando eramos jovenes, volver a sentir tus labios los cuales cada dia que pasaba hacia que me enamorara mas de ti...por dios cuanto te extraño akane...porque decidiste dejarme solo aqui, yo simplemente ya quiero despertar de esta horrible pesadilla, porque es tan dificil hacer una cosa tan sencilla pero a la ves tan complicada...¿porque?

hay algo que sigo sin entender...porque si fue tan facil que cerraras tus ojos y no los volvieras a abrir y yo los sigo abriendo, es que acaso les gusta verme sufrir, no entiendo si yo ya vivi mi vida, yo ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aqui, antes lo unico que me mantenia con vida era verte sonreir...ahora...ahora ya no tengo nada, porque sigo aqui, si yo ya fui el hombre mas feliz del mundo, pero ahora lo quiero ser haya...en donde tu te encuentras...esque acaso aun me falta algo

akane...sabes...hay algo bueno de todo esto, por lomenos fuiste tu la que murio antes que yo porque asi no sentirias lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora, tu moriste pero yo estuve a tu lado siempre...moriste...pero moriste junto a mi...ahora que yo voy a morir, nadie estara junto a mi, nadie me acompañara, nadie llorara por mi, morire solo y sabes, doy gracias a dios por eso, porque no seras tu la que muera...como morire yo

akane...no se si me estas esperando ahy donde estas, pero si lo haces...porfabor...dame la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos...dame un beso como si fuera el primero el mejor de todos, dime cuanto me amas y cuanto me extrañaste, porque...eso sera lo unico que haga que todo este sufrimiento que ahora estoy sintiendo y todo el tiempo que pase...esperandote volver a ver...

valgan la pena.

_bueno e aqui mi fic, espero que les haya gustado y a todas las personas que les gusta leer mis historias y que me alientan a escribirlas muchas gracias a todos, pueden comentar si quieren acepto cualquier comentario, tanto bueno como malo, son libres de expresarse :D...cuidense_


End file.
